1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber-optic transmitting and receiving device, which is used on mainstream fiber-optic system. A cover is used to cover a metal board and metal tips of the fiber-optic transmitting and receiving device, the cover is formed with inserting groove and inserting holes respectively corresponding to the metal board and the metal tips. The cover can protect the metal tips from damage and prevent short circuit. Furthermore, the independent feet, which are not covered by the cover, are provided with check retainers that are used to engage in the sockets and the retaining holes on the transmitting and receiving head. Through this way, the independent feet can be firmly fixed and so as to prevent failures in assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
So far, all the fiber-optic transmitting and receiving heads are made of plastic. In this case, metal board should be used to synchronously produce positioning elastic force and a function of contact transmission when the fiber-optic transmitting and receiving head is positioned to other electronic elements. With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional fiber-optic transmitting and receiving head 10 usually uses a metal board 11 to cover a recess 12 and the metal board 11 contacts the optic fibers inside the metal board. Through this way, the signal can be transmitted via the metal tip 13. The metal board 11 is provided at the inner side with elastic member so as to elastically fix the optic fibers. Furthermore, the conventional fiber-optic transmitting and receiving head 10 is formed with receiving recess 15 corresponds to the inner transmitting elements, and then U-shaped metal independent foot 16 is used to insert in the receiving recess 15. The receiving recess 15 is formed in a direction from which the independent foot 16 extends. The U-shaped portion 161 of the independent foot 16 can produce an elastic positioning effect. Such kind of fiber-optic transmitting and receiving device has been used for a long period of time, however, it still has some disadvantages that need to be improved as follows:
First, the metal board 11 is exposed since it directly covers the recess 12 of the fiber-optic transmitting and receiving head, thereby, the metal board 11 is inclined to contact a surface of the circuit board, which will lead to a short-circuit. The operator has to take time to reassemble it, besides, a potential danger may exist (a short circuit will be probably caused when the metal tip 13 of the metal board 11 contacts the circuit board).
Second, the metal tip 13 of the metal board 11 and the optic-transmitting leg 14 of the fiber-optic transmitting and receiving head 10 are very fragile, which are usually broken during assembly. Although the metal tip 13 is not dropped down, a bad contact between the metal tip 13 and the optic-transmitting leg 14 will be caused.
Third, due to the independent foot 16 is elastically positioned by elastic force produced by the U-shaped portion 161, when the independent foot 16 is welded with other electronic elements at a high temperature, the elastic force of the U-shaped portion 161 of the independent foot 16 will be affected by the high temperature. Furthermore, the independent foot 16 will probably be dropped out of the receiving recess 15 due to shortage of the elastic force of the U-shaped portion 161. Thus, the operator has to take time to reassembly the product.
Fourth, the independent foot 16 is positioned only by the elastic force, and the height at which the independent foot 16 to be positioned cannot be decided, during assembly, the operator is unable to decide the height where the independent foot 16 to be positioned. Thereby, the independent foot 16 is not easy to be fixed, this will result in a problem of bad contact.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fiber-optic transmitting and receiving device.